Extraterrestrial
by iPsychO
Summary: Para Jared era mais um dia normal em San Antonio, no Texas. Na verdade, era pra ser mais um dia normal. Se não fosse por um ensurdecedor barulho de explosão vindo de trás de sua casa, e o misterioso piloto que ele resolveu salvar do "avião" em chamas.


**Autor:** iPsychO.

**Beta: **Ivys.

**Gênero:** Romance; Comédia; Ficção / UA.

**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen - PadAckles.

**Categoria:** Real Person Slash (RPS).

**Avisos:** Romance entre dois homens, se não gosta NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen pertencem um ao outro, apesar de negarem. Eles tembém me pertencem, em Neverland. Os outros personagens que aparecem na fanfic não me pertencem. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos, e blá blá blá etc.

**Sinopse:** Para Jared Padalecki era mais um dia normal em San Antonio, no Texas. Na verdade, era pra ser mais um dia normal. Se não fosse por um ensurdecedor barulho de explosão vindo de trás de sua casa, um avião em chamas a metros de seu quintal e o misterioso e estranho piloto que ele resolveu salvar.

**Notas Iniciais:** Bem, essa fic foi escrita em quanto minha inspiração não tinha ido viajar ainda. *saudades dela*

Resolvi postar logo o primeiro capítulo da fanfic pra não mofar aqui, para ver o que vocês vão achar dela e por medo de alguém ter algum surto de criatividade e ter uma idéia igual a essa. E_E *paranóica*  
Anyway, se vocês gostarem da fic me esforçarei para continuar o capítulo 3, com inspiração ou não. Se não gostarem, irei excluir a fic, porque esse ano estou meio muito(?) emo. ._.'  
Espero que gostem. e-e

See ya,

Enjoy.

P.S: Tenho que parar de assistir o History Channel. /ounão.

* * *

**Extraterrestrial**

_Capítulo 1_

Era mais um dia normal em San Antonio, no Texas. Jared fora trabalhar em sua bem sucedida empresa, que herdou de seu pai quando ele faleceu e, como fazia pelo menos uma vez por semana aproveitando o privilégio de ser o dono da empresa, saiu mais cedo e foi visitar sua mãe.

Ficou lá por umas horas sendo mimado por Sharon, matando as saudades e jogando conversa fora até que resolveu voltar para casa. Chegou por volta de oito horas da noite e resolveu assistir um filme em baixo das cobertas – já que era inverno – e com um enorme pote de pipoca no colo antes de tomar banho e dormir. Era pra ser um dia normal. Se não fosse por um ensurdecedor barulho de explosão vindo de fora fazendo sua casa tremer levemente.

- Mas que porra? – Jared levantou-se assustado do sofá e foi para os fundos da casa, de onde tinha certeza que veio o barulho. No quintal a alguns metros de sua casa, viu algo feito de metal pegando fogo, provavelmente um avião pequeno. A primeira coisa que pensou em fazer foi ir checar se havia algum sobrevivente, a segunda foi agradecer a Deus por morar em um bairro luxuoso e seus vizinhos mais próximos estarem a muitos metros de distância.

Aproximou-se do avião em chamas e a primeira coisa que viu foi um corpo caído próximo ao objeto, próximo demais. Tratou de tirá-lo dali e checar sua pulsação, suspirou aliviado ao ver que o homem estava vivo. Levantou-se e foi ver se encontrava mais alguma coisa ou mais alguém, o fogo estava muito alto e mesmo a uma distância segura dele, Jared conseguia sentir o calor quase insuportável. Em meio a todo aquele fogaréu Jared viu a cabine única vazia – e toda destruída –, deduziu que o piloto estava sozinho então resolveu levar o homem desmaiado para dentro de sua casa e ver se ele precisaria ir ao hospital ou não. E chamaria os bombeiros também antes que aquele fogo se espalhasse.

Deitou o piloto na sua cama de casal e o observou por um tempo, os cabelos loiros curtos e arrepiados, o rosto quase pálido com algumas sardas espalhadas por ele, os cílios longos que davam um pouco de delicadeza aos traços másculos, os lábios volumosos e bem desenhados... "E okay! Já chega, era pra você estar vendo se ele tem algum ferimento e não observando cada traço dele, Jared!" o moreno ralhou consigo mesmo. O loiro tinha um pequeno corte no supercílio direito e uns leves arranhões no queixo, nada muito grave. "Provavelmente se cortou assim quando saiu do avião antes dele pegar fogo." Pensou enquanto colocava o band-aid nos cortes já limpos.

Saiu do quarto e pegou o telefone para ligar para o corpo de bombeiros e, enquanto escutava o telefone chamar, desceu as escadas para dar uma olhada pela janela e ver como o fogo estava. Franziu o cenho com o que viu, na verdade com o que não viu. O moreno não viu o fogaréu de antes, não viu nada! Nem uma faísca! E isso o deixou intrigado, será que ele caiu no sono enquanto assistia àquele filme idiota sobre alienígenas e agora estava sonhando?

Desligou o telefone quando ouviu a voz da atendente e voltou para o quarto para ver se o homem tinha sumido também, assim como o avião. "Mas o que diabos está acontecendo?" ele se perguntou assim que viu o loiro ainda desfalecido em sua cama. "Isso só pode ser um daqueles meus sonhos malucos..." o moreno resolveu se beliscar pra ver se acordava, sentiu a dor aguda em seu ombro e quando abriu os olhos o homem ainda estava lá.

- Que estranho... – ele sussurrou e coçou a cabeça. Seu cenho franzido e seu cérebro dando um nó enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não notou quando o loiro acordou e ficou o observando.

- Onde estou? E quem é você? – a voz rouca tirou o moreno de seu devaneio.

- Ah, você acordou... Eu sou Jared Padalecki e você está na minha casa. E eu te trouxe pra cá porque o seu... Avião caiu aqui perto. – ele respondeu coçando a nuca, ainda incerto do que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia pensar em nada coerente.

- Avião? – o outro repetiu e Jared pensou que o loiro bateu a cabeça com força em algum lugar.

- Sim... Ou você vai me dizer que era uma nave espacial e que você veio de outro planeta? – Jared perguntou brincalhão e, ao invés do loiro rir, recebeu um olhar espantado dele.

- Como você sabe? – ele perguntou curioso e espantado ao mesmo tempo. Jared arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e olhou para o loiro sentado em sua cama, estaria ele fazendo uma brincadeira ou delirando?

- O que?

- Como você sabe que eu não sou desse planeta? – ele repetiu a pergunta a complementando, o moreno franziu o cenho e chegou à conclusão de que aquele cara só podia ter batido a cabeça com muita força mesmo em algum lugar para estar delirando assim.

- Você ta brincando, né cara? Você bateu a cabeça em algum lugar? Ou está delirando de febre? – com essa pergunta ele se aproximou do outro e tocou a testa dele, a fim de medir a temperatura. – Não, não é febre. – Jared falou, ignorando a corrente elétrica que percorreu seu corpo ao tocar a pele do loiro.

- Eu não estou delirando. É verdade! Porque vocês humanos são tão cabeça-duras? – ele perguntou se levantando bruscamente da cama e com isso sentiu uma pontada na região do abdômen, soltou um gemido de dor e logo foi amparado por Jared.

- Acho melhor você não fazer movimentos muito bruscos. – o moreno sugeriu, ajudando o outro a se sentar na cama.

- Eu percebi. – o loiro falou quando Jared se afastou.

O moreno ficou olhando-o por algum tempo e, quando ia lhe perguntar uma coisa, o loiro o interrompeu.

- Jensen.

- Oi?

- Meu nome. Jensen.

- Ah, certo. – _"será que ele lê mentes?"_ Jared se perguntou, pois era exatamente o seu nome que ele ia perguntar antes de ser interrompido.

- Digamos que sim, eu leio mentes.

Jared se surpreendeu novamente, será que verbalizara seu pensamento sem ao menos perceber?

- Não, você não verbalizou. Eu já disse, eu leio mentes. Mas não consigo ler todos os pensamentos, porque minha espécie está em evolução, assim como vocês terráqueos. – o moreno olhava para ele espantado, abriu a boca para tentar dizer algo, mas Jensen foi mais rápido. – E a história de como eu vim parar aqui é longa, depois eu te conto.

Jared assentiu, não tinha idéia de como ele fazia isso, mas ele realmente estava lendo seus pensamentos.

- Minha nave ainda está lá fora?

- Er... Infelizmente não. – o moreno respondeu abrindo o armário e pegando umas roupas. Jogou uma muda de roupas no colo de Jensen e pegou outra para si. – Como ela...?

- Eu já disse que depois te conto... E pra quê isso? – Jensen perguntou olhando para as roupas em seu colo.

- Pra você usar. Você não pode sair andando com essa... Com esse macacão esquisito. – Jared respondeu apontando para a roupa do loiro com o queixo.

- O que há de errado com o meu uniforme? – perguntou o loiro, franzindo o cenho.

- Nada. Só que não é comum aqui na Terra. – Jared respondeu simplesmente. Agora ele estava começando a acreditar naquela maluquice toda de aliens, se fosse mesmo verdade ele tinha tantas perguntas a fazer... – Você se troca e fica quietinho aqui enquanto eu vou tomar banho. – dizendo isso entrou no banheiro.

- Nhé nhé nhé... Quem esse humano idiota pensa que é? – Jensen murmurou olhando a blusa preta em suas mãos. Deu de ombros e resolveu obedecer ao moreno, não sabia do que os humanos eram capazes e sabia que alguns deles eram perigosos. Maldita a hora em que foi atingido pelos inimigos. – Hm... Essa roupa tem um cheiro bom. – ele disse para se distrair, levantando a gola alta da blusa até o nariz para continuar sentindo o cheiro.

A campainha tocou tirando Jensen de seus pensamentos, o loiro olhou para a porta do banheiro, Jared tinha entrado agora a pouco e parecia que ia demorar. A campainha tocou novamente e Jensen se perguntou se o moreno ficaria com raiva dele se ele fosse atender a porta. _"Provavelmente não, e esse barulho já está me irritando, então eu vou ver o que querem. Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ah! Sim, Jared Padalecki. Duvido que o tal Jared fique zangado.__**"**_ respondeu para si mesmo e desceu as escadas. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com duas garotas, uma morena e uma ruiva, a segunda pronta para tocar a campainha novamente.

As duas mulheres observaram o cara loiro que abriu a porta, ele estava usando uma blusa preta – blusa que a ruiva tinha certeza que a morena havia dado de natal para Jared – que estava um pouco grande nele, as mangas cobrindo metade de seus dedos e a gola cobrindo completamente seu pescoço ¹, e uma calça jeans surrada que elas tinham certeza que já viram Jared usar. A ruiva abriu um sorrisinho malicioso e a morena franziu o cenho.

- Oi, o Jared está? – a ruiva perguntou.

- Sim, mas ele está no banho... – Jensen respondeu. Resolveu ignorar as perguntas que estava escutando e responder somente as que elas fizessem, porque sabia que nem todos reagiriam bem como Jared ao saber que não estão sozinhos no universo.

- Ah, no banho é? – o sorriso malicioso da ruiva aumentou um pouco quando viu o loiro assentir. – Você é o que do Jay?

- Eu sou... – e foi interrompido por Jared que acabava de chegar.

- Dan! Gene! O que estão fazendo aqui há essa hora? – ele perguntou, afastando o loiro da porta para dar um abraço nas garotas.

- Jared, sabia que é pecado arranjar um homem desses e não emprestar pras suas amigas? – Danneel perguntou brincando enquanto apontava para Jensen.

- Ah, não! Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando! – o moreno disse tentando se explicar ao mesmo tempo em que tentava pensar em algo pra dizer. – Ele é só um amigo... E vocês não responderam a minha pergunta. – ele disse para ver se ganhava mais tempo para pensar em algo.

- Nós íamos te convidar pra sair conosco e com Tom e Chad... – Genevieve dizia, quando foi interrompida por Danneel.

- Mas já vimos que não vai rolar, né? Então até outro dia Big-J! – a ruiva piscou para o mais alto e saiu puxando a amiga pelo braço. Entraram no carro, onde Chad e Tom provavelmente estavam também, e foram embora.

- Eu não pedi pra você... – Jared foi interrompido pelo loiro.

- É, mas você não especificou nada. Só pediu para eu ficar quieto... E aquele barulho estava me irritando. – Jensen disse encolhendo os ombros. Jared ia falar algo, mas Jensen continuou. – Tudo bem, eu te explico o que aconteceu e como eu vim parar aqui. – ele sentou-se no sofá e indicou o lugar ao lado dele para Jared se sentar.

- Eu ainda tenho que me acostumar com isso. – o moreno disse e suspirou pesadamente.

- Com isso o que? – o loiro perguntou curioso.

- Isso de você responder minhas perguntas antes mesmo de eu fazê-las. – ele respondeu. – Mas enfim, pode começar a narrar a sua história. – Jared falou brincalhão, mas não imaginava que Jensen ia levar ao pé da letra.

* * *

.

.

**N/B:** Se eu encontrasse esse Alien, desmaiado em meu quintal eu também o levaria para dentro de casa e não contaria para absolutamente ninguém. Emprestar para as amigas? Nem pensar!

Agora eu quero só ver o que vai dar essa história de ler pensamentos... Jared que se cuide!

Como eu te disse Psy, achei bem legal a idéia de sair um pouco do comum e transformar o Jensen em um Alien. Adorei a sua justificativa para a escolha dele como o alienígena: Realmente Jensen "é" HIPNOTIZANTE!

**N/A:** Só você tia Ivys? xD

Pois é, culpa da Katy Perry que ele é o Alien. u_u

E acho que eu também andei assistindo demais ao _History__Channel__._

Enfim, espero que essa fic agrade vocês leitores... Acreditem em alienígenas ou não.

Já que eu não gostei da capa e nem da história – comofas? – espero que vocês, pelo menos, tenham gostado.

¹- Tipo assim: http: / / i56. tinypic. com / sqsj0h. jpg


End file.
